


A Massive, New Understanding

by bramblerose4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: Hunk confides in Lance, which makes Lance learns something new about himself. Hance Fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ex_Mentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Mentis/gifts).



> For Vanessa Masters, whose idea kick-started this little bit of Hance fluff. I hope you don't mind that I changed some of the parts you contributed. Enjoy!

"So what's up? Why did you want to meet in your room?" Lance asked making sure he let his feet dangle over the side of the bed as he got comfortable on Hunk's cot. Lance knew how Hunk hated having shoes on his bed.

Hunk sat at the foot of the cot, his hands in his lap. His defensive body language caught Lance's attention, and he sat up.

"Hunk, buddy, what's wrong?" he asked reaching out to put a hand on Hunk's shoulder. Hunk shuddered under his palm and tried not to feel insulted by it.

Hunk took a deep breath and let it out in one giant huff before he answered. "I have something to tell you, a bit of a confession, but I'm not sure how you will take it. I mean, I have an idea, there are only so many ways anyone can react to anything-"

"Hunk, slow down, you're rambling."

"Yeah, you're right." Hunk took another deep breath, this time he exhaled slowly. "Listen, you're my best bud, and I couldn't go on if you got grossed out if I opened up to you!"

Confusion mingled with his worry as he took in Hunk's panicked state. "I opened up to you all the time. I told you things I've never told anybody. Like the time I shit my pants during a road trip! If you still love me after that, I sure as hell will listen to your confession. There's nothing you can say that will stop me from being your friend," he promised, tightening his grip on Hunk's shoulder for emphasis.

Hunk looked at him for the first time since letting him into the room. There was a glimmer in his eye, hope, Lance realized with a start. Hunk desperately wanted to believe

"Your-your not dying, are you?" Lance asked, thinking of the worst thing that he could think of.

"No faster than normal," Hunk replied automatically. It was an old joke they shared back on Earth when they first became friends during training. Lance blinked, he had nearly forgotten about that inside joke, and judging by the shocked look on Hunk's face, he seemed to have just remembered it, too.

The friendly reminder of their friendship must have given Hunk the encouragement he needed because he turned fully to Lance and looking him straight in the eye said, Okay, so...here's a confession."

Lance perked up, giving Hunk his full attention. He was on pins and needles with anticipation. Though it no longer appeared to be life and death, whatever it was Hunk was about to tell him would have consequences.

"Your ears turn me on and make me hungry. They're like...two finely shaped chocolates I want to nibble on."

Lance was sure that he was blushing like mad, he felt heat brushing over his skin from his neck to the tops of his ears, and suddenly, he became hella aware of them.

"They are?" he asked reaching up to run his fingertips gently over the delicate tips of ears. He zeroed in on Hunk's audible gasp and saw his friend staring straight at his hand. His eyes were wide, pupils blown with lust. Lance's heart sped up and his stomach did an odd little flip like he was in zero-g as he was shown proof of his friend's affections.

Hunk cleared his throat and forced his eyes away from Lance. "S-sorry," he stammered, suddenly going shy. Lance tried not to notice the way Hunk's hand swiped across his mouth. It was as if he had to wipe away excess saliva. Had watching him touch his ears cause Hunk's mouth to water?

"Well, this is awkward," Lance said with a smile, hoping to lighten the tension that had invaded the space between them.

Hunk ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry I said anything," he grunted in frustration.

"Why?" Lance piped up. "I'm not."

"You're not?"

Lance shook his head. "Nope. In fact, I'm flattered. I know that I am a handsome devil, but I never thought of my ears being delectable before. It's quite an ego boost." Lance added, waggling his eyebrows at Hunk.

Hunk's eyes snapped to the side of Lance's head. "You know that your ears wiggle when you do that?"

The blush was back in full force, but Lance played it off with a full-blown smirk. "Oh yeah, and what does that make you want to do when they move?"

Hunk blinked at Lance's question. Gone was the smirk and in its place was an honest, open smile. It could have been a bit of teasing, but Lance was also curious as to what went on in his best friend's head when he looked at Lance's. He was only slightly surprised when Hunk took up Lance's challenge and leaned in. Lance inhaled sharply when Hunk's hands came up and cradled Lance's in his warm palms. Lance had been too focused on the expressions running over Hunk's face that he hadn't been prepared for the bigger paladin's embrace.

Lance hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes when Hunk first touched him until he felt Hunk's breath ghost over the shell of his ear as he spoke. "This," Hunk said, and oh-so-softly pressed his lips to the tips of his ears. Lance's eyes shot open only to screw shut again as Hunk added pressure to the kiss.

Lance grabbed onto Hunk's wrist, not to pull him away, but to balance himself. He didn't know he would have such a strong reaction to Hunk's touch. He had no idea how erotic the feeling of someone's lips on his ears would be.

"Who would have thought our first kiss would be so one-sided?" Lance asked, his words coming out breathless, ending in a soft moan as Hunk's tongue came out to trace the outline of his auricle down to his lobe.

Lance's statement seemed to clear Hunk's head and he moved away. "I am so crap at this," he berated himself.

Lance turned to look at him. "For the record, I think you are doing a wonderful job. It's my fault for saying whatever pops into my head. I mean it's weird, but who am I to judge?"

"You do flirt with anything that walks," Hunk pointed out flatly. Lance blinked, realizing Hunk's tone belied how jealous he was when Lance made advances toward others.

Lance chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, trying to focus on something else besides the tingling on his ear. Heat rushed over his entire body. He felt like he was losing control of himself. With Hunk, he didn't think it was so bad a thing, especially when Hunk smiled at him like Lance was the center of his universe. And since they had a massive, new understanding of the universe it made Lance feel wanted on a level he honestly couldn't comprehend. So he decided the best way to find out was to make an effort to. In fact, the idea thrilled him to his core.

"I don't mind if you wanna keep giving them a little nibble."

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope, I mean, we're best buds, right? What's a little nibble between friends?"

In response, Hunk closed the distance between them. Shyly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Lance's ear. Lance pushed him away giggling. "Sorry," he apologized at the startled and hurt look in Hunk's eyes. "It tickles," he explained. Clearing his throat, he settled down and beckoned for Hunk to try again.

"Maybe we should start somewhere else first," Hunk suggested thoughtfully.

"Yeah? Like where-?" Before Lance could finish Hunk had covered his mouth with his. It didn't last long, just a second or two, and then Hunk was backing away, searching Lance's face for any sign of distress.

Though his lips tingled, Lance didn't feel like laughing now. Instead; a hunger had taken its place. He leaned forward chasing after Hunk, a needy moan vibrating over their lips when they kissed again.

Emboldened by Lance's move, Hunk added pressure, deepening the kiss.

"Whoa," Lance sighed when they finally broke apart. "I gotta say I wasn't expecting that."

"Why not? It was you who said our first kiss shouldn't be one-sided."

"Not that," Lance promised. "I mean, you're a really good kisser."

"I have a lot of practice putting things near my mouth," Hunk said nudging Lance conspiratorially.

Lance snorted with laughter, he couldn't help himself. Hunk knew what to say to make him laugh. It put things into perspective for him. He enjoyed being with Hunk and a little makeout session with Hunk every once in a while wasn't going to change that fact. They would be friends even if they never did this again. The moment he thought that he realized that he wanted to do it again, maybe make it a regular thing. No one knew how long it would take to bring down Zarkon. Were they suppose to put the rest of their lives on hold because of it? Lance didn't think he could do that. Now that he could see the possibilities between himself and his best friend he didn't want until the universe was at peace to explore them.

"Are my ears the only parts of me that turn you on?" Lance asked delighting in the hungry growl that emitted from Hunk in response.

"Oh, you have no idea," Hunk swore.

"Then show me," Lance squealed when the bigger teen hovered over him, claiming his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Part 2 coming soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
